Crazy Love
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: heeiii..siapa namamu..kau indah bagai bunga matahari..manis bak madu..kau membuatku gila..hahaahaa ternyata kau anak kekasih gelapku...SASUNARU..


**DISCLAMER BY: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: typo (s),yaoi,ancur,gaje,dan semua kekurangan ada pada fict pemirsa fict ini bersegel SSA (suka-suka Author..:v)**

**PAIR:SasuNaru…:***

**UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya**

**Present:**

**CRAZY LOVE**

"jadi dia anak Minato"

"iya tuan"

"hn,menarik,baguslah aku tidak perlu repot-rePot mencari tahu alamatnya"

"ayo jalan "

"baik tuan"

Jadi kau anak Minato yah,,hmm menarik juga kau lebih manis dari ayahmu ,aku harus memilikimu,batin Uchiha Sasuke ,seorang pemuda tampan yang belakangan ini terus mengamati seorang pemuda cantik murid KHS (Konoha High School),setiap hari sasuke selalu menyematkan diri untuk melihat pujaan hatinya,walaupun senumpuk apapun pekerjaannya iya tak peduli,baginya melihat pemuda manis disebrang sana adalah kewajibannya.

**Tuk tuk tuk**

Sasuke menekan handphonenya,nampaknya ia ingin menghubungi seseorang.

"hallo?"

(hallo ada apa sasuke?)

"kau sedang apa?"

(aku sedang bersama anakku)

"hn,aku bosan,boleh malam ini aku bertamu kerumahmu?''

(a—ah iy boleh)

"hn,kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti malam dear~"

(iya)

**Tut tut tut**

Sasuke menghentikan acara telpon-teleponannya dengan kekasih gelapnya,yah kekasih gelapnya karna selama ini sasuke tidak pernah memberitahukan kepada publik bahwa iya mempunyai kekasih,karna iya pikir itu hanya akan merepotkannya saja,mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang pembisnis muda yang terkenal,dan satu alasan yang paling jitu adalah ia mencintai orang lain,bahaya 'kan kalau ketahuan kekasihnya,apalagi orang yang ia cintai adalah anak kandung dari kekasih gelapnya.

**#####uchiyunahitsu####**

**Naruto pov**

Kenapa dengan ayah,kok wajahnya memerah,setelah menerima telepon ntah dari siapa..apakah dari kekasih barunya..ayah~ kapan aku memilikimu yah~,aku tau ini salah…aku mencintai ayahku lebih dari seorang anak mencintai ayahnya..aku tak tau kenapa aku jadi begini,ayah selalu membuatku nyaman didekatnya,,membuat perasaan terlarang ini muncul secara perlahan ..ibu..apakah jika kau masih ada didunia ini aku masih akan tetap memiliki perasaan ini..ayah~ aku mencintaimu.

**Naruto pov End **

"Naru?".Minato memanggil anaknya tpi tidak dijawab oleh anaknya.

"Naru?"

"Naru?"

"naru Hei"

"a-a iya ayah".

"kau ini kenapa malah melamun?"

"ah tidak,,oh ya ayah,tadi siapa yang menelepon?"

"oh itu teman ayah.."

"owh"

"yasudah ayo pulamg"

"h.m"

Minato pun menancap gasnya dengan sedikit kencan, ia deg-degan,karna sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan datang kerumahnya.

**######uchiyunahitsu#####**

"mana sih sasuke,,kok lama ya..".Minato terus mondar-mandir didepan pintu gerbang miliknya menunggu sang kekasih datang.

**BRUUMMM BRUUMM**

"itu sasuke".dengan girang Minato membukakan pintu gerbangnya,menyambut sang kekasih..

**CIATTT**

**BRUKK**

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menemui Minato.

"maaf menunggu lama"

**CUP**

Sasuke mencium bibir minato langsung blushing seketika.

"ahaahaa iya tidak apa-apa,,ayo masuk"

"hn"

Sasuke dan minato pun memasuki rumah minato.

"oh yah kau sudah makan?".tanya minato

"belum".jawab sasuke.

"kebetulan aku dan anakku juga belum makan malam ,,kalau begitu kau tunggu diruang makan saja,aku akan menjemput anakku dulu di kamarnya"

"hn".

**Tok tok tok**

"naruto?"

"iya ayah"

"ayo makan nak"

"ah iya ayah sebentar"

"ayah tunggu dimeja makan ya?"

"iya".

**Tap tap**

Setelah menjemput naruto minato langsung kembali kemeja makan dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan sasuke.

"mana anakmu?"

"ah masih sikamar sebentar lagi dia keluar"

"hn"

ayo datang sasuke.

**Tap tap **

Akhirnya naruto pun datang kemeja makan ,dengan hanya memakai kaos berwarna biru tua yang agak kebesaran,sehingga bahu mulusnya terlihat dengan jelas,,dan bawahannya..iya hanya memakai celana jeans pendek diatas lutut,dan penampilannya sukses membuat sasuke menjilat bibirnya.

oh god!kalau begini bukan hanya perutku saja yang kenyang,mataku juga,batin sasuke

"maaf menunggu lama".

"tidak apa-apa naruto iya 'kan sasuke?"'

"sasuke?"

"ah iya".

"nah naruto ini sasuke ,dan sasuke ini naruto".

"naruto/sasuke".

Minato memperkenalkan naruto kepada sasuke,sasuke pun menjulurkan tangannya,dan disambut oleh tangan naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto nama yang indah,sesuai dengan orangnya..batin sasuke.

"ayo kita makan"

"ayo".

Mereka pun menikmati makan malamnya dengan hikmat,apalagi sasuke,ia tak henti-hentinya memandang paha mulus naruto yang terekspose jelas dimatanya,merasa ada yang memperhatikannya naruto pun merasa kurang nyaman.

"maaf tuan sasuke ada yang salah dengan saya?"

"hn,tidak"

"tapi ken-"

"aku selesai..aku tunggu kau dikamar Minato"

"a—a iya sasuke"

Dengan seenakjidatnya sasuke memotong perkataan pun langsung meremas sendoknya sampai bengkok.

"naruto ayah kekamar dulu ya dah~"

"dah".

Naruto pun ditinggal sendirian oleh sasuke.

"ERRR siapa sih orang itu,,menyebalkan seenak jidatnya saja ia memotong perkataanku awas kau pantat ayam..sebenarnya dia siapanya ayah sih..kenapa ayah mau mengikuti perintahnya dan lagian kenapa harus dikamar ayah..err ARRGGHHTT dari pada aku memikirkan manusia brengsek itu mending aku tidur dan memimpikan ayah..hihihhii".

Naruto pun pergi menuju kamarnya..tanpa membereskan makanan yang ada dimeja makannya.

KRIIEETTT

"hah~ akhirnya dia tidur juga,,sedang apa ya naruto ,,ahh lebih baik aku kekamarnya.."

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu kamar didepan kamar minao.

**CEKLEKK**

''tidak dikunci,,dewi fortuna memang berpihak padaku".

dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya,Sasuke memasuki kamar naruto ia memutar matanya melihat sekeliling kamar naruto,sampai ia menemukan suatu objek yang menarik buku berukuran sedang dengan sampul bunga matahari berwarna kuning bertuliskan my diary,sasuke pun membukanya karna penasaran dengan isi buku itu.

"ck cinta terlarang ngah"

"engh~".

Mendengar suara erangan sasuke pun memutar tubuhnya mencari darimana suara itu berasal,sasuke langsung membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang membuat hasratnya bangkit ,orang yang disukainya tidur hanya dengan yukata tanpa bawahan ,ia pun menyeringai dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur naruto.

"kau memang indah naru"

Sasuke duduk dikasur itu,perlahan namun pasti tangan sasuke mulai mengelus paha tan mulus naruto.

"ssssssttttttttt",sasuke mendesis kala ia merasakan kulit lembut tak tahan sasuke pun menaiki naruto dengan tangan yang masih jadi tumpuannya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya keleher naruto,dekat,dekat ~

**CUP**

Sasuke mengecup leher naruto ,,kecup,kecup,kecup hisap..tak puas hanya mengucup sasuke pun menghisap leher itu.

"engh~".dengan keadaan yang tdak sadar naruto meremas rambut sasuke,sasuke pun menyeringai dan..

**BITE**

''AWWW".merasa ada yang menggigitnya naruto langsung bangun,betapa terkejutnya iya melihat sasuke berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"AAA~".Naruto menjerit

**DUAKKK**

Naruto menendang sasuke tepat di bagian 'junior sasuke.

"wadaww"

"apa yang kau lakukan hah"

''aduhh ~ ck bisakah kau menendang di daerah lain?"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU"

" hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja dan tara aku menemukan benda yang menarik".sasuke menjawab pertanyaan naruto sambil menunjukkan buku diary milik naruto.

"BUKUKU KEMBALIKAN BRENGSEK".naruto langsung berlari kearah sasuke,melihat naruto berlari sasuke langsung berdiri dan mengangkat buku diary itu tinggi-tinggi.

"kembalikan"

"tidak mau"

"ck,"

Naruto terus melompat layaknya tupai..ia tahu tinggi badannya tak sepadan dengan sasuke,karna itu ia melompat-lompat agar dapat meraih buku diary miliknya..

"aku akan mengembalikan buku ini asal~"

"asal apa hah?"

"asal kau maumenjadi pacarku"

"HAH KAU GILA "

"aku memang sudah sudah karna dirimu"

Orang ini benar-benar baru saja berkenalan sudah minta jadi naruto,ia menatap sengit orang yang ada didepannya.

"kalau aku idak mau?''

"kalau kau tidak mau..aku pastikan dalam hitungan satu detik buku ini sudah dibaca oleh Minato

**DEG**

"ck,sini kembalikan CEPAT AYAM MESUM"

"hn,tidak mau"

bagaimana ini tuhan,aku tidak mau ayah tau,kalau sampai tahu mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini,batin naruto kalut.

"mau tidak?'

"ck ya".akhirnya naruto menjawab pertanyaan sasuke dengan hati yang sebagai pacarnya..

"apa? aku tidak dengar?".

"ck IYA BODOH"

" owh..hahaahaa mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku naru sayang.." sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga naruto.

"oh iya sayang,aku lupa memberitahumu,,bahwa ayahmu adalah' kekasih gelapku' ".

**CUP**

**DEG**

Tidak mungkin ,ini- AYAH~.

**TBC...OR END ?**

**AAAAA == FICT APA INI….author yang aneh ini kembali dengan fict ancurnya lagi huee minna maf fictnya gaje…jangan rajam yuna yah karna fict ini mengandung sasumina #pd ..:v OH YA VOUTING KALIAN ADALAH TAKDIR FICT INI...XD..#Dor.**

**OK RnR MINNA..:D**


End file.
